mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fancy Pants/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite What a greeting S2E9.png|Rarity bumps into Fancy Pants. Fancypants in Canterlot S2E09.png|Fancy Pants. Fancypants first appearance S2E9.png|Fancy Pants surrounded by feathers. Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png|Fancy Pants and Fleur. Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png|Him and his wife. Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png|Fleur, smiling at Fancypants. Fancypants looking away S2E9.png|Fleur and Fancy Pants looking amazing. Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png|Fancy Pants levitating his monocle. Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png|Rarity picking up her stuff Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png|You may be right my dear. Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png|Fleur and Fancy Pants. Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur left alone S02E09.png|Fancy Pants Leaving Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png Chatting S02E09.png Startled S02E09.png Murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png Nodding S02E09.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png|Rarity cheering with Fancy Pants. Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png|Fancy Pants and his friends. Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png|"On a fancy yacht" Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png|Fancy Pants and Fleur. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Fancy Pants greeting Rarity. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|Holding my head up high. Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png|I smell something. Fancypants smells cake frosting S02E09.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|How can Fancy Pants not notice Rarity's cuteness? Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|Frosting you say. Rarity after all S2E9.png|Hmmm...Rarity looks adorable. Rarity well all this S2E9.png|I know my dear. Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|You're excused. Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Nice magic color. Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png|What in tarenation I've just eat Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Oh hello dear. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|You did. Twilight LoL face 5 S2E9.png|Don't you stick your tongue at me. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Fancy Pants inspecting Twilight ensemble. Twilight do say S2E9.png|Just looking at Twilight. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png|Sudden interruption by Rarity. Rarity show you S2E9.png|Show me what. Rarity not moment S2E9.png|"In a moment, my dear." Rarity other side S2E9.png|Room? Don't you mean garden. Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|"This lovely filly from Ponyville." Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|*Wink.* Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Fancy Pants talking about Twilight. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Don't worry my dear the ponies gathering around won't scare you with their smiles. Rarity come now S2E9.png|He just looks funny. Rarity old S2E9.png|For how long can Fancy Pants keep that face? Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|Ah she speaks!! Rarity they all know S2E9.png|I got my monocle on you. Rarity biting lip S2E9.png|I'm just as surprised as you are dear. Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Ok...? Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png|"You know these ponies?" Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png|Don't mind them my dear. Fancypants compliments Twilight's dress S02E09.png|Rarity dear, I think this dress is very lovely. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Fancy Pants is just looking on. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Focus on my monocle. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|Fancy Pants approves of Rarity's friends. Fancypants dare say S2E9.png|"Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png|Good to see you smiling dear. Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png|Er...weird. Rarity you were saying S2E9.png|Now as I was saying. Rarity introduce S2E9.png|"How about you introduce me to your friends?" A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|Fancy Pants and Rarity at the wedding. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Fancypants in Too Many Pinkie Pies S3E3.png Pinkie clone and Fancypants S3E3.png|How did that even.... Pinkie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Category:Character gallery pages